


Of Care and Concern

by HBOWarrior



Series: Of Soldiers and Secrets Traduction du Spleen [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Le capitaine Speirs prend toujours soin de ses hommes. Ou : Comment Lipton obtint plusieurs couvertures.





	Of Care and Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Care and Concern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239690) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 



> Nanuk_Dain m'a donné la permission de traduire son travail il y a longtemps, j'avais commencé par la 6ème partie de sa série d'OS « Of Soldiers and Secrets » (ne me demandez pas pourquoi haha) . And I hope it’s still OK for you, Nanuk =)
> 
> Vous pouvez retrouver les 2 premiers OS chez Lizzielose. Toutes les parties peuvent se lire séparément mais c’est toujours mieux de tout lire depuis le début, vous comprendrez mieux certaines choses OBVIOUSLY.

— Il dort encore ?

Luz leva brusquement les yeux des cartes étalées sur la table, son regard se posant sur l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua que Malarkey en fit de même.

— Oui, monsieur. En tout cas il l’était la dernière fois que je suis allé voir comment il allait, il y a une demi-heure.

Le capitaine Speirs se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte du salon de la maison qu’ils occupaient alors – rien de génial, vraiment, il y avait des trous d’obus dans certains murs – et fronça les sourcils, ce qui lui donna un air encore plus sombre que d’habitude. Ou peut-être était-ce effrayant parce que Lip n'était pas là pour le calmer s’il entrait dans l'une de ses _humeurs_.

— Comment allait-il ?

— Encore assez dans les vapes, monsieur, répondit Luz en se demandant comment cet homme pouvait paraître aussi intimidant alors qu’il n’élevait même pas la voix – ou son arme – et portait un paquet de couvertures à bout de bras. « Doc est venu et lui a donné un truc contre la fièvre.

— Je vais aller voir comment il va, déclara Speirs. Il leur fit un signe de tête avant de disparaître derrière la porte, ses pas étouffés dans les escaliers. Luz dévisagea son supérieur… qui venait de récupérer une autre couverture. Encore. Parfois, il se demandait comment – et où – Speirs parvenait à en trouver, que ce soit au beau milieu d'une ville détruite ou à découvert. Ce type avait certainement des compétences dans le pillage.

Luz se tourna vers Malarkey, qui en fit de même alors qu’il avait lui aussi suivi le manège du capitaine, et il secoua doucement la tête pour marquer sa stupéfaction.

Il ne s’était jamais attendu de voir Speirs prendre autant soin de quelqu’un, mais c’était ce qu’il faisait actuellement, volant des couvertures afin de s’assurer que Lip reste bien au chaud. Et qu’il mange et boive suffisamment et qu’il puisse recevoir tous les traitements médicaux que le capitaine pouvait lui dénicher.

Ou voler… Luz n’était pas entièrement certain de la façon dont Speirs trouvait tout ça. Mais il se souvint d’un liquide sombre dans une grosse bouteille – probablement de l’alcool – que Speirs avait ramené deux jours auparavant. Et la tasse fumante d'un breuvage étrange qu’une vieille dame dans la rue lui avait donné ce matin. Sans parler des couvertures, bien sûr.

Un Speirs maman-poule. C’était assez effrayant, tout de même. Mais alors, peut-être que Lip était en train de déteindre sur le capitaine, comme suggéré par certains gars au détour d’une plaisanterie. Et puis ce n’était pas comme si Speirs prenait soin de quelqu’un d’autre que Lip avec autant de dévotion.

Luz exhala le souffle qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

— Effrayant.

Malarkey ne put qu’acquiescer.

***

Le poids pesait lourd entre ses bras. Speirs se tenait debout face à la cage d'escaliers, observant le tissu dans ses mains. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait remarqué les coups d’œil que lui jetaient Luz et Malarkey, ce mélange d'étonnement, de surprise et de peur. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un instant avant de comprendre ce qui causait ces œillades.

Les couvertures.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait fait consciemment, se dit-il. C'était bien plus qu'un simple réflexe, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir fait jusqu'au moment où il étalait la seconde couverture par-dessus la forme tremblante de Lipton.

Comme maintenant. Une couverture sous le bras, une autre dans ses mains. C'était de bonnes couvertures, une en laine épaisse et une autre qu'il devina rembourrée au toucher. Elles étaient usées mais cela suffirait amplement à garder Lipton au chaud.

Et c'était la chose la plus importante. S'assurer que Lipton soit de nouveau sur pied, que la pneumonie ne prenne pas le dessus. Il était important pour Easy, il était celui qui gardait la compagnie la tête hors de l'eau, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le perdre.

Speirs secoua la tête comme s'il essayait de chasser cette pensée, puis il ouvrit la porte aussi silencieusement que possible et entra. Il ferma la porte derrière lui afin de garder le peu de chaleur qui subsistait dans la chambre. La maison dans laquelle ils étaient stationnés était dans un mauvais état et c'était la seule pièce qui n'avait pas de trou béant du côté du mur extérieur. Pourtant, le froid parvenait tout de même à se frayer un chemin jusque-là. Peut-être que les quartiers dans lesquels ils iraient le lendemain seraient dans un meilleur état. Du moins il l'espérait.

Par le passé,la chambre avait dû être un bureau. Il n'y avait pas de lit, juste un long canapé parmi les restes d'une bibliothèque. Il avait fait allonger Lipton ici-même à leur arrivée pour ensuite ordonner à Luz de s'assurer que le sergent ne sorte pas d'ici – comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait une maison à réquisitionner.

Lorsque Speirs l'avait laissé, Lipton n'avait sur lui que sa couverture militaire en laine sale et rêche.

A présent, il y en avait une autre, tout aussi sale et il devina que c'était celle de Luz.

A pas de loup, Speirs s'avança jusqu'à la couchette depuis laquelle il distinguait nettement Lipton frissonner sous ses couvertures, son corps entier parcouru de tremblements. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta près de son visage, il constata que ses yeux étaient clos et qu'il semblait assoupi. Une grimace tourmentée tordait ses traits, sa respiration était lente et saccadée, comme si la douleur était tellement intense qu'il essayait inconsciemment de ne pas respirer plus que le strict nécessaire. Ça n'était pas bon signe.

Plus tard ce soir, lorsqu'il se préparerait pour la nuit, Speirs s'allongerait encore derrière Lipton, comme ils l'avaient fait la semaine précédente, et il partagerait avec lui toute la chaleur que son corps pourrait fournir. Et lorsque la toux serait trop forte et ferait se recroqueviller Lipton sur lui-même, ferait trembler son corps sous l'effort, Speirs serait là pour frictionner son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et le tiendrait contre lui jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement qui suivait toujours ses quintes ait raison de lui.  
  
Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, et c'était ça, le pire.

Avec un geste maintenant routinier, il secoua les couvertures et prit soin d'enrouler Lipton dedans.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre.

***

Il faisait froid. Extrêmement froid. Il sentit les frissons parcourir son corps, le secouant dans une tentative infructueuse de le tenir au chaud. Ses poumons le brûlaient, chaque respiration lui faisait l'effet d'un feu liquide qui passait par son nez, sa bouche, sa poitrine.

Il n'arrivait pas à aspirer assez d'air dans ses poumons, mais il essaya tout de même et c'était tellement douloureux. Peut-être que s'il arrêtait de respirer, le feu ne traverserait plus son corps. Mais il avait toujours si froid.

Il entendit des bruits de pas légers étouffés par un tapis. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant lui, et ensuite, il n'y eut plus rien, juste le silence. Un moment après, Lip sentit un poids s'étendre sur tout son corps. Puis un autre. Quelqu'un tirait dessus, entourant ses pieds, ceignant ses hanches, couvrant ses épaules. Il avait un peu plus chaud, mais si peu.

Il sentit une main sur son front qui passa sur son visage, ses tempes, caressa sa joue.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

Lipton sourit, ne prenant pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il savait déjà à qui appartenait cette voix.

— 'vais bien, Ron.

— Dors, Carwood, répondit calmement la voix, et son timbre était bas et un peu rauque et se faufila en lui comme une caresse. Il y eut une douce et chaude pression de lèvres sur sa tempe et il sourit, s'abandonnant à cette marque d'affection qui lui fit tant de bien.

— Dors et guéris vite.

Il n'envisagea pas un seul instant de désobéir à cet ordre.

**Author's Note:**

> Texte non-beta, navrée pour les éventuelles coquilles.
> 
> A plus dans l'bus !


End file.
